joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman (How It Should Have Ended)
Summary Batman, real name Bruce Wayne, is a recurring character in the How It Should Have Ended (HISHE) parody series, who talks with the main characters in nearly every episode after the film being parodied ends more realistically than it originally did. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, 9-A to 8-A physically, At least High 5-A, possibly Far Higher with weapons/powers Name: Bruce Wayne, Batman, The Dark Knight Origin: How It Should Have Ended series Gender: Male Age: Varies (Depending on which movie is being parodied in the current episode) Classification: Human, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of various weapons, Genius Intelligence, 4th Wall Awareness, Preparation, Master Martial Artist, Toonforce,Broadway Force, Hammerspace, Regeneration (Mid, possibly High-Mid), Acasuality (Type 1, immune to Superman's time resets), Cloth Manipulation (Here), Teleportation (Leaves a cardboard cutout in his place), Hacking (Easily hacked HAL-9000), Pressure Points, Duplication (Can summon Batmans from alternate universes ), Vehicular Mastery, Status Effect Inducement (With flashbangs, Kryptonite gas, Bat Nets, and smoke grenades), Able to Summon Alfred, Can vastly increase his power at will, Size Manipulation (Here), Transformation (Can turn into a LEGO figure), Animal Communication (Can talk to Detective Pikachu), Minor Time Manipulation and Age Manipulation, (Can punch Joker 'back in time' which transforms him into past versions of himself ), Smoke Manipulation, Homing Attack, Light Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (With Sleep Darts), Explosion Manipulation, Existence Erasure (With Batman snap), Fragrance Manipulation (With Shark Repellant), Sound Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Kryptonite is entrenched in radiation), BFR (With his magic wand), Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, and Energy Projection with Aquaman's Trident. Psuedo Plot Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, and Reality Warping (With his Toon Force, can do virtually anything as long as results in him saying "Because I'm Batman") Resistance to Pain, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Time Paradoxes, Sleep Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, and Deconstruction (Survived Thanos's snap)... Attack Potency: Small Building Level to City Block Level+ (Can fight and harm people equal to or stronger than him.) At least Large Planet Level, possibly Far Higher with weapons/powers. (Defeated a gauntlet less Thanos with ease, defeated HISHE Superman.) Some abilities ignore conventional durability. Speed: Subsonic+, with Relativistic+ '''reactions (Faster than Zod, threw a Batarang before Voldemort could react) '''Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 '''(Effortlessly overpowered a Terminator), '''Class G '''with weapons '''Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class to City Block Level+ Class physically, at least Large Planet Level, possibly higher with weapons/powers. Durability: At least Small Building Level to City Block Level+ ''' (Survived multiple events on this level.), '''Universe Level with powers (Shrugged off the effects of Thanos's Infinity Gauntlet, which no other character in the HISHE verse was capable of, not even Superman.) Regeneration, Toon Force, and "Because I'm Batman" based powers make him extremely hard to kill. Stamina: Very High (Survived passing out due to blood loss, and came back without a problem.) Range: Standard melee range, much higher with equipment and powers Standard equipment: Batarangs, batmobile, grapple gun, Standard Batsuit, Armored Batsuit, Batwing, Respirator Mask, Sticky Bombs, Gas Grenades, kryptonite spear and gas grenade gun, Aquaman's trident, and presumably much more.) Intelligence: Genius (Has the combined intelligence and experience of the Burtonverse, DCEU, and Nolanverse versions of Batman. Is a master martial artist, detective, strategist, marksman, inventor, hacker, gamer, Demoman, businessman, pilot, dancer, and singer.) Weaknesses: Is childish, awkward, and somewhat incompetent at times. Will break down and cry if he hears the name "Martha". Respect Thread: https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/9s586v/respect_batman_how_it_should_have_ended/ Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Preparation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Toonforce Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Size Users Category:Transformation Users